Chapel of Love
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Chae E. Connors is the best friend of Tom Hanson since they were babies. She hates Valentine's for the same reason as he does. What happens when Chae comes abck into Tom's life after three years of being gone? How does Tom react to her career choice? TomO
1. Valentine's

I'm starting this story from the episode in the second season _Chapel of Love. _I've added another character named Chae Elizabeth Connors. She's going to be Tom's best friend since childhood. She's going to have a huge role in my story because she is one of the main characters. Well this is just the beginning. Tom is just telling everyone about why he hates Valetine's so much and the stroy of what happened. Chae comes in the next chapter about a month after this so look out for that! Love yas!

* * *

_Well it was the Valentine's day dance at the high school and Diane Thompson had agreed to go with me._

_A young 16-year-old Tom opens up the door for a pretty young blonde girl. She smiles up at Tom and climbs into the car._

_"Well you look lovely Miss…." Officer Hanson searches for a word as he looks back at his son and his date. The girl smiles at Officer Hanson and Tom sends his father a look._

_"Thompson. Mr. Hanson." Diane tells him politely._

_"Miss. Thompson." Officer Hanson corrects himself before turning back around in his seat. After making sure the two teenagers were buckled in Officer Hanson started up the car and started to reverse. "So, Tom do I have to pick up Chae or is she getting a ride from Benny?" Officer Hanson asks his son while keeping his eyes on the road._

_Chae Connors was Tom's best friend since they were both two years old. Chae and Tom were complete opposites. Chae was a wild child and outspoken and also one of the most popular girls in school. Tom was a shy and shadowed unknown boy in school. The only reason people knew Tom was because of Chae and they would question why she hung out with him but Chae loved Tom and didn't care what people said. She had been dating Benny George for three months now and Officer Hanson being like a second father to Chae and Tom didn't approve of him to well and wanted Chae to break up with Benny._

_"Umm…dad Chae's not going to the dance. She and Benny had a huge falling out yesterday and she said she doesn't want to see him tonight.' Tom tells his father clearing his voice uncomfortably after Diane sends Tom a questioning look._

_"Oh gosh, their at it again? Please tell me its over for real this time." Officer Hanson says with a sigh as an image of Chae's crying face pops into his mind._

_"She told me it was and that she'd be fine. Of course I don't believe her but you know how Chae is and I'm just going to give her her space." Tom told his father as they came to a stop in front of the school._

_"Very well then." Officer Hanson said as Tom opened the door for him and his date to exit the car. Officer Hanson watched as his son walked toward the stairs leading into the school but quickly turned toward him._

_"Dad, can we make is 1:30 tonight please?" Tom asked sending his father a pleading look. Officer Hanson looks hesitant for a moment before finally nodding in_ _response. Tom smiled and turned around back toward Diane only to turn back toward his father. "Oh and please don't bring Charlie." Tom requests._

_"Why not? I'm sure he would love to see you all dressed up." Officer Hanson smiles._

_"Please dad." Tom pleads._

_"Fine, I'll leave him off somewhere." Officer Hanson sighs. "Anything else you want son?" Officer Hanson asks sarcastically and to his surprise Tom nods._

_"Check on Chae." Tom answered before turning back toward Diane. Officer Hanson smiled._

_"Already one step ahead of you son!" Officer Hanson laughed. "You kids have fun!" Officer Hanson shouted to his son as he backed out of the parking lot and drove off._

21JUMPSTREET

"So let me get this straight….you brought your date to a Valentine's day dance?" Doug Penhall asked interrupting Tom's story. Tom looked at Doug and nodded. "In a patrol car?" He finished as he looked at Tom like he was crazy. Tom let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Look if you want me to finish the story then shut up." Tom snapped as he gave his friend and partner a dirty look. Doug looked at him surprised but nodded in response and waved for Tom to continue.

_"There is nothing to do." Charlie Manning complained as he and his partner Tom Hanson Sr. drove around the streets of the small neighborhood aimlessly. Tom Sr. looked over at his partner and smiled. "So old Tommy has a date tonight?" Charlie asks changing the subject._

_"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I went on a date." Tom Sr. said shaking his head._

_"Weren't you just on a date with your wife last week?" Charlie asks as he looks at his partner questioningly._

_"Yeah but that was for out anniversary. That doesn't count." Tom Sr. said rolling his eyes at his partner. And then Charlie chuckled and Tom Sr. remember something. "Oh! I almost forgot. Let me see your phone." Tom Sr. said holding out his hand to Charlie. Charlie sent Tom Sr. a confused look but pulled the car phone off the hook and handed it to Tom Sr. Tom Sr. quickly parked and dialed an all to familiar number._

_"**Hello?" A voice asked on the other line after only two rings.**_

_"Mrs. Connors! Hey it's Tom Hanson. Happy Valentine's day." Tom Sr. greeted with a smile on his face._

_"**Why thank you ****Tom Sr****. Your on duty?" Naomi Connors asked as she put some groceries away in he fridge.**_

_"Actually that's why I'm calling. I get off duty in about five minutes and I still have a good three and a half hours until I have to pick up Tommy. And Tommy happened to tell me that little Chae didn't go to the Valentine's Day dance and I well I was wondering if she would like come take a ride with good old Charlie and me for a while." Tom Sr. asked as he scratched his head._

_"**Oh yes, it was that Benny I'm telling you. Hold on one moment let me ask her." Naomi says with a huff. But before she can get the words out of her mouth her daughter is in front of her nodding her head vigorously. "Looks like you got yourself a date tonight Mr. Hanson." Naomi chuckled. **_

_"Great. I'll be there to pick up Chae in ten minutes." Tom Sr. said and then bid a quick goodbye to Mrs. Connors before hanging up the phone. Charlie smiled and Tom Sr. drove off to go pick up his son's best friend._

_Ten minutes later Tom Hanson and his partner arrive in front of the Connors house. A young girl about 16 years old comes rushing out of the house in a loose pair of jeans and t-shirt. Both Charlie and Tom Sr. chuckled when she dashed into the cop car and closed the door quickly._

_"Hi Papa H. Heya Charlie." Chae greeted as she leaned forward in her seat and gave them both kisses on the cheeks. "Happy Valentines Day." She smiled leaning back in her seat and putting her seatbelt on._

_"Hey Chae bear." Charlie smiled as Tom Sr. started to drive away from the house._

_"Hi baby bear. I dropped Tom off at the dance and he told me that you weren't going to the dance tonight. Why not?" Tom Sr. asked as he looked at Chae in the rearview mirror. Chae looked quickly toward Tom Sr. and smiled sadly._

_"Oh, I just wasn't up to party tonight. Benny and I had an argument and I just wanted to stay home and away from all the questions." Chae answered shyly as she looked down at her hands._

_"Well its okay we were happy when we found out you would be our date for tonight." Charlie informed Chae with a huge smile. Chae smiled back._

_"Well dates what are we going to do?" Chae asked as she leaned forward a bit careful of the seatbelt._

_"We don't know. Whatever you want." Tom Sr. shrugged as he kept driving. Chae got a huge smile on her face and looked between Charlie and Tom._

_"ROGERS!" They all yelled at the same time and then all three of them broke out laughing._

21JUMPSTREET

Tom stopped quickly and got up from his seat. He walked over to a filing cabinet and leaned against it. Everyone watched as their friend struggled to finish his story.

"If you don't want to tell us. You don't have to." Adam Fuller said to his young cop. Tom looked at Captain Fuller and shook his head.

"It's okay. I want to." Tom said before stepping away from the filing cabinet and towards the table once more.

_Tom, Charlie, and Chae all walked into the diner. Tom and Chae sat down at the counter while Charlie started to walk toward the bathrooms. They all glanced up at Roger the nervous looking owner of the diner._

_"I'll be right back guys. I'm going to use the bathroom." Charlie informed the two sitting at the counter. He looked at Roger. "What's wrong with you? Did you eat your own food or something?" Charlie joked making Chae and Tom laugh._

_"Well I act the same way after eating his food to." Chae added with good humor as she winked at Roger to let him know she was joking. All of the sudden a man jumped up from behind the counter and pointed a gun at Tom and Chae. Chae let out a small scream before the gun was thrusted into her face._

_"Shut it little missy." The guy with the gun warned in a gruff voice. Chae nodded slowly and curled into Tom's side. She looked to the back of the guy where Charlie was slowly approaching. As if feeling the presence of someone behind him the guy turned around and pointed his gun at Charlie as the officer took out his own gun. Tom saw this as his opportunity and took his gun out of his belt. Tom aimed it toward the guy but the guy was to quick for him and he grabbed Chae and brought her over to the counter. "Put the guns down or I will blow her brains out." The guy threatened as he pointed the gun towards Chae's head._

_Tom and Charlie looked at eachother and both put their guns down. The guy let go of Chae slowly and threw her to the ground causing her to knock her head on the counter. She fell to the floor unconscious and Tom brought his gun up again. The guy saw this and let a couple of shots ring out at Tom. One successfully hit him in his chest and he fell to the ground with a groan. Charlie went to go shoot the guy but they guy knocked him down and made a run out of the diner. Charlie quickly rushed for his partner while Roger called for help._

21JUMPSTREET

_"Where's you father?" Diane asked young Tom. Tom looked around the abandoned parking lot and shrugged._

_"I don't know. He's usually not late." Tom said with another shrug. And as if reading his mind a cop car pulled up to the school. Tom slowly got up but stopped when he saw two men get out of the car and look at him sadly. Right at that moment Tom knew something was wrong. All of the sudden the back door to the car opened up and Chae stepped out. She had fresh tears falling down on her face and a white bandage around her head from where she hit her head on the counter. Tom gave his best friend one look and opened his arms as she came rushing into them. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest. Thomas Hanson Sr. was dead._

"So what happened to Chae after that?" Doug asked as he leaned forward in his seat and stared up at Tom. Judy Hoffs rolled her eyes and hit Doug across the head.

"What he means to say is were sorry we had no idea." Judy said through clenched teeth as she sent Doug a dirty look.

"Yeah, that to." Doug said as he rubbed the spot where Judy hit him.

"Chae had a gash from where she hit her head. She insisted that she be there when I found out so that I could get the real facts. She was a mess for weeks." Tom answered with a sigh as he looked down at his cards.

"But wasn't he your father?" Harry loki asked as he looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but Chae and my dad were close or did you not listen to my story. My dad was like Chae's father ever since her own walked out on her and her mother when she ten. And it was different from me. I was mad and hurt that my father was dead. But Chae well she felt guilt and anger because she had witnessed it for herself and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It's one thing to hear about it and another to actually see it." Tom said as he threw his cards down on the table and put his head in his hands.

"Are you and Chae still best friends?" Judy asked seeing as no one else wanted to say something wrong to Tom. Tom looked up with a smirk and shook his head.

"I haven't seen Chae in three years. Last time I saw her was on Thanksgiving and I believe I was in my last year of the academy or I was just entering it. The last thing she said to me was that she'd see me next Thanksgiving and that she loved me. " Tom told his friends. "She didn't come the next year or the year after that or this year. And I don't blame her. Once she found out I was in the academy she grew distant from me. She took my father's death pretty hard. Sometimes harder than I did. She was scared I was going to end up like that." Tom finished with a sigh.

"So that was it?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, that was it. She stopped talking to me after twenty years of friendship because of what I wanted to be." Tom told them as he shook his head.

"Tom, I'm really-" Judy began but Tom silenced her when he got up from his seat.

"Listen, now you all know why I hate Valentine's, Okay?" Tom asked and before anyone could answer him, Tom made his way to the door and left. He left everyone in silence to ponder the information he had just given them.


	2. Officer Chae E Connors

The downtown offices buzzed. Officers walking in and out. Prisoners being taken into custody and some of them being signed out. Phones were ringing off the hook and papers were scattered all over desks. Cold coffees lay forgotten as everyone went about their duties. In the middle of the office a pretty young officer sat on her desk surrounded by a couple of the male officers. All listening to what the young girl was telling them.

"So there I was riding around with Officer Georgie Mcran. And then all of the sudden I spot a couple of guys. Well it doesn't take an idiot to figure out what they were doing in the back of an alley. So I get out of the car and run over to them. I busted them for a drug deal." The girl smiled a perfect dimpled smile. Some of the men laughed and other gave her a small smile.

Officer Chae Elizabeth Connors was so happy for her accomplishments on a drug bust that no one had it in their heart to tell her that the guys were bailed out this morning or that it was nothing unusual for the police station. So they all let her think she did a bug thing by catching those men. Some of the men only kept their mouth shut so they could bask in the beauty of the girl sitting on the desk. Chae was no ordinary cop. She went from major to major trying to figure out what she wanted to be before finally settling on being a cop. Many people thought that Chae could go farther with her gorgeous looks but Chae didn't want to be in the famous business.

"Connors!" Chief Donalds shouted as he came out of his officer. Chae looked up quickly and raised an eyebrow at her boss. "I need to talk to you in my office. Now." He told her sternly and then turned and walked back into his office.

"Excuse me guys. Boss man calls." Chae said with a smile towards the guys before she got up and walked toward the officer door. "What can I do fro you chief?" Chae asked once she was in the office and the door was closed. Chief Donalds looked up at his young employee and pointed toward a chair.

"Have a seat. I want to talk to you about something." He said. Chae nodded and sat in the chair across from him. She looked up at him and nodded for him to go one. "Well first off I wanted to say good job yesterday on that drug bust. You should be very proud of yourself." He said with a small smile. Chae beamed up at him.

"Thank you Officer but I was just doing my duty as a cop." Chae said as she put a hand to her chest.

"Ah, exactly what I'm here to talk to you about. Have you ever heard of a program called Jump Street?" Chief Donalds ask Chae as he nods at her. Chae looked up at him confused and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, that undercover cop program. The one where they go into high schools and prevent crime. Why?" Chae asks looking at her boss suspiciously.

"Well as your boss it is my duty to make sure all you officers are safe. And as a young woman and one of the only women on the squad you're often put into dangers way." Chief Donalds struggled with telling one of his best and his most feisty officer about what decisions were made including her.

"Get to the point Chief." Chae sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. She hated it when her chief would avoid the point of a conversation. It was annoying and a waste of time as far as she was concerned.

"Well I was talking to Captain Adam Fuller the whole boss of Jump Street and he was telling me how good of a program it was. So we've both decided that it would be better and much safer if you were to go over and work at Jump Street." Chief Donalds informed the young girl. Chae looked at her boss with wide eyes and shook her head at him.

"Have you gone mad?" Chae asked loudly as she got up from her seat and started to pace the room. "High school kids are more dangerous than criminals these days." Chae argued as she sent the Chief a dirty look. He cleared his throat and also stood up from his seat.

"Listen you would have a partner around your age. You wouldn't be bothered with these uniforms and you could experience high school all over again." Chief Donalds tried to reason knowing that Chae was a very wild child. Not wild enough to break the law but still wild in her own way.

"Thanks for the offer but I went through high school and judging from my experience I don't think it would be fun to live a lie as a teenager." Chae said with a fake smile.

"Chae just three and a half years ago you were a teenager yourself. I don't know what the big deal about going onto Jump Street is. Most guys on the squad desire this job badly." Chief Donalds said in a stern tone.

"Well give it to one of them then." Chae said as she waved her hands in the air wildly.

"We would if we could but they look to old for the job. We need some young fresh looking people and Chae you do like you still belong in high school. Your perfect for the job." Chief Donalds argued.

"So your telling me if all of the sudden I get wrinkly and have saggy boobs then I would look to old for the job?" Chae asked raising an eyebrow at Donalds.

"Don't even think about it Chae. I've already transferred all of your files over to Jump Street. You should start over there Monday nine o'clock a.m. sharp." Chief Donalds said sending Chae a sympathetic look. Chae snapped her head angrily.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a low tone. "You sent my files over there. You had no right to! You should have asked me before you decide what I'm going to do with my life!" Chae yelled angrily as she pointed to herself.

"Being a cop comes with this Chae. Your assignments get switched all the time and you have to go with whatever you're told." Chief Donalds told Chae as he shook his head at her sadly.

"Look, Chief it this is about danger then I can handle it. I'm a good cop and you said it yourself today. I can handle whatever life brings at me. I mean I did witness my freakin father figure get murdered when I was sixteen then I can handle whatever else comes along." Chae started to reason. She really had no desire to transfer over to Jump Street.

"I'm sorry Officer Connors but it's for the best." Chief Donalds said lowly before turning to look out the window. Chae looked at her chief's back sadly once before she stormed out of the office and out of the station altogether.

21JUMPSTREET

Meanwhile at the Jump Street offices everyone was wondering where Tom was. It had been a good seven days since Amy was murdered and yet Tom was still nowhere to be seen. Captain Fuller told everyone to leave Tom be. He just needed some time to mourn in the quiet. Penhall was by far the one who was worried most though. He knew about Tom wanting to break up with Amy that night and then her murder. He knew his best friend was probably overcome with guilt.

"Penhall, Hoffs, loki." Captain Fuller called as he walked out of his office. The three young cops quickly scrambled over to him as he stood by Hoffs' desk. He looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Has anyone talked to Tom lately?" Was the first question Captain Fuller asked, his eyes quickly went to Doug.

"I managed to get a hold of him last night for a couple of minutes sir. He's still taking this Amy thing pretty hard." Doug told Captain Fuller as he scratched the back of his head.

"All right then just give him as much time as he needs to recover." Captain Fuller said nodding his head. He then turned his attention to the files in his hand. "Looks, like we got over selves a new officer guys. Her name is Chae Connors and she is going to be transferring from the San Francisco Police station. She is 23 years old and had just graduated from the academy. I talked to her boss earlier and he told me she is a feisty character and to watch out for her." Captain Fuller informed everyone as he read off the notes he took from Chief Donalds. Judy looked taken aback for a moment as she thought the name sounded familiar but quickly shook it off since she couldn't remember where she heard it before.

"Another girl." Doug smiled at loki. Loki smiled back.

"Finally, I will have someone other than you chumps to talk to." Judy mumbled under her breath but loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Awww….you love us." Doug said as he put his arm around Judy's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"Get off." Judy exclaimed pushing Doug off of her and giving him a dirty look. He laughed and stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Enough you two." Captain Fuller said interrupting the fighting between the two officers. "As I was saying Officer Connors will start on Monday and I want you all to welcome her with open arms. I just got word from her boss that she isn't to happy about the transfer so don't let her attitude get to you." Captain Fuller told them as he closed up his files.

"Greta another rude female cop." Doug said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Judy and Fuller rolled their eyes while loki just laughed a little.


End file.
